


Catch An Angel By Its Wing

by KiaraMGrey



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caught in the Act, Crowley is a kinky boy, Established Relationship, He finds that he likes being caught with Aziraphale, In which they forget the rest of the world exists, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, So they keep getting caught, They're overly enthusiastic, Will get more explicit and nsfw as the chapters go on, but it does, outside pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraMGrey/pseuds/KiaraMGrey
Summary: After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Crowley and Aziraphale have admitted how they feel and begun an intimate relationship. The only problem is, they keep forgetting other people exist.In which, they keep getting caught.And Crowley starts to like it.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m telling you,” Seth said, as he and George walked side by side, “this is the best place by far to study before finals.”

“And the owner doesn’t mind?” George frowned. “I mean, it is a book STORE after all. Won’t he want us to buy something, rather than loiter about reading the books?”

Seth laughed. “You’d think so, but no. In fact, he seems to get rather cross if you even mention buying a book. I think what he really wants is a library.”

George considered this. “And you’re sure he’s not one of those weird sorts? That wants other sorts of things in exchange for letting college kids use his store?”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m sure. I don’t think Mr. Fell has ever had sex in his life. Poor man, I’ve often worried he’s lonely. If I’m being honest, I would have offered to help him in the department if I didn’t think he would refuse and make everything awkward.”

“Well,” George snickered, “you have always had a thing for older men.”

Seth glared at his friend. “That isn’t true! It’s just, he’s so very kind. He’s always helping everyone, in every way he can. He deserves to be loved in return. We do our best to show him he’s appreciated. The rest of my study group, I mean. We bring pastries every time we visit, and give gifts during the holidays. But he must want more, mustn’t he? Some, I don’t know, companionship?”

“Is he even gay?”

“Well I don’t want to assume, but if I were taking an educated guess, I would say yes. You’ll see when you meet him.”

“Is that what’s in the bag?” George asked, motioning to the folded white bag Seth carried in his hand. “Pastries?”

“Yeah. I want you to make a good impression.”

George smiled. “Who knows, maybe he’s just not into you. Maybe he’ll see me and fall head over heels in love.”

Seth shot him another look. “You aren’t even gay.”

George shrugged. “Still.” 

They were now within sight of the old book shop. The throngs of traffic were just as crowed as ever, and the pair had to push their ways past groups of tourists. 

“Now, I’ll remind you again. Be polite. Like you’re talking to your Grand dad, or something.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m always polite.”

“George, I’m serious. If you mess this up for the rest of us, I’m afraid I won’t be able to protect you. Melisa will rip you to shreds if she has to find another place to have a caffeinated breakdown the day before finals.”

“Ok, ok, I get it. I’ll be on my best behavior.”

They walked up the steps to the doors. The sign was turned to OPEN, so Seth opened the door and they stepped in. The first thing George noted was the smell. It wasn’t bad, not at all. It smelled of old paper, and ink, and cocoa, with just a hint of men’s cologne. The second thing he noticed, were the two men currently pressed against one of the old bookshelves. Or rather, one man was being pressed against it by the other man. Based on Seth’s description of the bookshop owner, he guessed the man currently being assaulted against the shelf was him. White blond hair and a tan and tartan suit. The other man was his opposite. Clad in all black with a shock of red hair. At the moment he couldn’t see his face, as his mouth was all over the shop owners. 

Seth and George froze in the doorway. George’s first instinct was to turn around and run away. Unfortunately, they weren’t quite quick enough. Mr. Fell opened his eyes, spotting them immediately. With a little shocked cry, he pushed the other man away. The other man lifted his hands in confusion before turned to see them.   
Mr. Fell immediately began to straighten his suite. “Oh, oh dear, hello Seth! Um, I’m sorry but we- I mean I am closed at the moment.”

Seth found his voice, though his face was still a mask of shock. “Er, I’m sorry Mr. Fell. It’s just, the door was unlocked, and the sign said you were open.”

“Well he isn’t.” 

Seth’s eyes darted to the other man. He had seen him around several times, often lounged on the couches while on his phone. He had simply assumed he was only a friend, or perhaps a relative. He had even considered hitting on him a few times, but he had always given off a vibe that distinctly said “Stay away from me”. 

Mr. Fell glanced behind him. “Oh, well that is my fault dear. Um, this is my…” He blinked several times, trying to find the right word. 

“Boyfriend,” the man in black provided. 

Mr. Fell smiled. “Yes, my boyfriend, Crowley.” 

“Um, please to meet you,” Seth said awkwardly. 

Mr. Fells eyes moved to George. “Oh, I don’t believe I’ve met your friend.”

Seth seemed to realize he was still staring and straightened up. “Oh, right. This is George. We just wanted to do a bit of studying.”

“Well, I must apologize, but I am in fact closed right now. You could come again tomorrow, around noon? Bring the rest of the gang if you like!”

Seth nodded. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll do that.” 

“Good, now could you get out? We’re a bit busy here,” Crowley frowned.

Mr. Fell turned even more red. “Crowley! Be polite!”

“No, it’s fine we’ll just be going!” Seth said, already reaching for the door. “Oh, but I did bring this.” He held out the white bag. 

Mr. Fell perked up, walking forward to take it out of his hands. “Oh, my dear! How thoughtful! Now I feel simply horrible turning you away!”

“Urgh!” Crowley cried out from behind him. “They’ll be fine, Angel. Because if they stay, they’re going to be doing more than just studying.”

Both of the boy’s mouths fell open. 

“C-Crowley! No- no ha, no, he’s only joking boys. He- um, he’s quite the joker, my wily demon.”

Crowley smirked and leaned back against the bookshelf, looking quite please with the impact his words had. George looked at Seth and saw that he appeared a bit dazed, as though considering such an offer. He grabbed his friend’s wrist. 

“Um, sorry to bother you. We’ll just be going.”

He pulled Seth out the door and slammed it behind them. They stood on the stairs for several moments, both trying to understand what had just happened. Finally, George smirked.

“Well, you were right about one thing and wrong about another.”

Seth frowned at him. 

“He certainly is into men, but I daresay he’s more experienced than you thought.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema and Newt find themselves in an awkward situation.

Anathema and Newt pulled up in front of the cottage. It was a lovely little two story, with a white picket fence and flowered bushes surrounding the front of the house. 

“Are you sure this is the right house?” Newt asked. 

Anathema glanced at the paper in her hand. “Yes, it’s the right address. Why?”

“Well, I don’t know. When I thought of where a Demon and Angel might live, I didn’t picture something quite so… quaint.”

Anathema raised her eyebrows at him. “What did you picture?” 

“I don’t know, maybe a mansion, half painted white with the other half black.”

She rolled her eyes. “Please don’t embarrass us.”

“Well I can’t promise anything, can I? I haven’t exactly spent a great deal of time with celestial beings!”

“Celestial and occult,” she reminded him. “Crowley is a fallen Angel.”

“Exactly! That’s my point! How am I supposed to know what to say to a being who has been around since the beginning of time? Do they even eat?” he asked, nodding to the dish of muffins in Anathema’s hands. 

“Well I assume so, as it was Aziraphale who invited me to tea in the first place.”

“And are they, well, together? Like how we are?”

Anathema shrugged. “I didn’t exactly ask, that would be rude! I mean, they do share a house together, and going off what Aziraphale said, they’ve known each other since the Garden of Eden.”

Newt paled. “I can’t do this. This is too much.”

“Newt, just two months ago you helped stop the end of the world. I think you will be fine having tea.”

“But, what if the demon-“ 

“Crowley.”

"Right, Crowley, what if he… I don’t know, tries to steal my soul.”

“Oh, really.” Anathema huffed. “Now you’re just being prejudice. Crowley seems like a perfectly respectable man… er, being? Whatever. Besides, I doubt Aziraphale would allow it.”

Newt sighed and nodded, seeming comforted by her logic. “Alright, fine. Let’s go.” 

They got out of the car, Newt taking the tin of muffins, and approached the gate. It swung open easily for them, and they walked to the front door. Newt took a deep breath, then knocked. After a moment with no answer, he knocked again. They waited a minute, but there was still no answer. 

“Perhaps they’re out?” Newt suggested. 

“Why would they be out? Aziraphale specifically said noon on Saturday. Maybe they’re around back?”

She stepped off the porch and began to make her way around the house. 

“Wait!” Newt protested. “We can’t just barge in!”

“We aren’t barging. If they aren’t back here, we’ll go.”

But as they made their way around, Newt did hear something. Though, he couldn’t quite make out what it was. It sounded like several sheets flapping in the wind, or maybe pillows? It sounded like… feathers. But as they stepped around the side of the house, he saw immediately what it was. He was confused, for only a moment. It looked like four massive wings, black and white, were flapping madly against each other in the grass. Then he saw the bodies attached to the wings. They were naked. The demon, Crowley, was on top of the Angel, and they were having sex quite aggressively. Newt wanted to close his eyes, but the sight was both the strangest and most extraordinary thing he had ever seen. The wings were massive, at least fifteen feet across. But then the Angel cried out, bringing him back to reality.

“Oh, Crowley! Yes darling! Just like that! You’re so good!”

Anathema grabbed him by his arm and tried to pull him away, but as she did the muffin tin fell from his hands. It made a rattling sound as it hit the grass. Newt looked up in time to see the demon turn to face them. His yellow eyes were in full view, and his face was a mix of shock and anger. The Angel sat up, his mouth falling open in horror. 

“Oh, oh no!”

He flicked his wrist, and suddenly both angel and demon were fully clothed. The angel leapt up, running his hand through his hair. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry for this!” he cried, walking towards them. “I’m afraid I completely forgot about inviting you for tea. I got… um, a bit distracted.”

Anathema was the first to find her voice. “No, um, it’s fine! I should have called first to make sure.”

“No, no, really!” the angel fussed. “I’m afraid Crowley and I have been, er, rather busy lately.” 

Crowley smirked. “I’ll say.” He now wore sunglasses to hide his eyes.

“Well, we’ll just be going! We don’t want to be a bother.” Anathema said, beginning to back up.

“Don’t be silly!” Aziraphale cried. “I prepared a lovely cake just for this occasion. Please come in.”

Anathema and Newt glanced at each other. After what they had just seen, they would both rather run away and forget it had happened. The angel, on the other hand, seemed to have other plans. He took them both by the arms and steered them towards the back door of the cottage. Crowley followed behind, still smirking. He didn’t seem to be the least bit embarrassed at being caught having sex with the angel. He seemed quite proud, in fact. 

Aziraphale led them to a table in their kitchen and they both sat down. Newt set the muffin tin on the table, trying to look anywhere but at the two beings in front of him. Crowley dropped into the chair across from him while Aziraphale busied himself with getting the cake. Newt glanced over at Anathema. Her eyes were jumping between the angel and the demon, her lips pursed in either discomfort or contemplation. Aziraphale brought the cake over and set it down, and then set a teacup in front of each of them. 

“Do you take sugar and cream with your tea?” he asked, smiling pleasantly. 

“Oh, um, yes, thank you.” Newt stuttered. Anathema simply nodded. 

Once the tea was poured and everything was set out, Aziraphale joined them. A silence stretched across the room. Newt hated awkward silences. He fumbled for something to say.

“So, um, you both have wings.” 

This earned him a swift kick under the table from Anathema. The angel turned rather pink, while the demon raised an eyebrow. 

Aziraphale cleared his throat. “Well, yes. I am an angel after all. And Crowley was an angel, before he fell.”

“What was that like?”

Another kick. 

“I’m so sorry for him. He’s not sure how to act in front of people who aren’t… well, people.”

Aziraphale smiled, though it seemed a bit tight. “It’s alright dear, I understand. We don’t normally allow for mortals to see our wings. It can cause quite the ruckus.”

Anathema frowned. “Again, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have come around back.”

“No, no, I was the one who forgot.” Aziraphale sipped his tea, looking away.

“You know,” Crowley drawled, “In ancient Rome, people had sex in public all the time. There were tents and rooms set up where you could just get it on with no problem. If people walked in on you, you just kept going. There was no embarrassment or shame.”

Anathema raised her eyebrows. “And you were there? In ancient Rome?”

“Of course I was! That was the place to be back then, especially if you’re a demon looking to stir up a bit of trouble. Lots of corruption in Rome. Well, about the same as there is now in most governments. But I’m retired of that business.”

“Really?” Newt frowned. “You can just… retire from being a demon?”

Crowley shrugged. “Well, after we defied Heaven and Hell, it’s not like we can go back to normal like everything is peachy. Hell wasn’t exactly happy.”

“And they just let you go?” Anathema asked. 

“You could say that. I mean, after I promised to deliver one thousand human souls to them within two months. Actually, I’m a couple short at the moment.”

Newt’s hands tightened on his couple and he paled. 

“He’s joking!” Aziraphale assured. “I was the one in Hell, and I promised no such thing.”

“Why were you in Hell?” Anathema frowned. 

“Well, it’s a bit complicated. You see, we knew they would attempt to destroy us for what we did. Me with hellfire, Crowley with Holy Water. So, we just, switched places. I took   
Crowley’s body and he took mine. It was quite the clever ruse. We frightened them so badly they’ve decided to leave us alone.”

Anathema and Newt stared at him. Newt blinked several times. “Wow. And I thought I’ve had bad jobs. At least mine have never tried to kill me.”

Aziraphale smiled, though it looked a bit sad. “Yes, well, we are glad to be rid of them. We’re on our own side now.”

Crowley tilted his head and gave the angel the most affectionate smile Newt had ever seen. “Yes, we are.”

They finished their tea and ate the cake. Aziraphale took the muffins and assured them they were be greatly enjoyed for breakfast. Once Newt and Anathema were back in the car, they sat for several moments in silence. 

Newt blew out a breath. “Well, that was something.”

“Yes, it was.” She agreed. 

“I don’t think we’ll be wanting to do that again for a while.”

Anathema turned to him, a small smile on her lips. “I invited them to brunch next Sunday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a comment addict, so feel free to let me know what you think! I'll try to update again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley neighbors come knocking.

“So, have you seen him lately?”

Erica glanced up from her phone to look at her friend beside her in the lift. 

“I saw him a couple days ago. I think he’s been going out more.”

The lift stopped at her floor and they got out. Leah raised her eyebrows. “Do you think he’s finally dating a girl?”

Erica took out her keys. “I doubt it. I’ve lived below him for more than a year, and I’ve never seen him bring a girl into his place.”

“Hmm, maybe he’s a playboy. Likes to have one-night stands, but never lets them get close enough to actually bring home.”

They walked into her flat and Erica kicked the door closed behind them. “You’re letting your imagination get the best of you.”

“Am I? Because I know you’ve thought about it. About being the one girl to finally change him. To open up his broken heart and have him sweep you off your feet.”

Erica frowned, but didn’t deny it. The truth was, she had been thinking about her wealthy upstairs neighbor ever since she first laid eyes on him a year ago. He was always dressed in black, from his sunglasses to his shoes. Everything but his hair, which was a brilliant shade of red. He emitted a radiance of wealth, though that wasn’t why Erica had been having improper thoughts about him. It was the way he walked. She could just tell he would be good in bed. And whenever they ran into each other, he would give her this smile, a smile that she could only describe a devilish. Like he knew exactly what she was thinking of. It made her heart beat faster just thinking about it. She shook her head. She had been reading to much 50 Shades of Grey. 

“I doubt someone like him wants to date an average looking nursing student.”

Leah rolled her eyes. “You aren’t average looking, you’re hot. Besides, who said anything about dating? Just screw him and get it out of your system.”

Erica scoffed. “Yeah, and then be forced to see him every day, seeing as he lives right above me? He can have any girl he wants, Leah. He’s obviously filthy rich. Have you seen that car he drives?”

“Of course I have. And I’ve imagined all the naughty things we could do it the back seat.”

Erica wanted to glare, but she couldn’t help but laugh. She had thought of it too. “Still, how would I even go about that? ‘Excuse me mister sexy, I know that I’ve lived below you for a year and still don’t know your name, but would you care to fuck me in that million-dollar penthouse of yours?’”

Leah shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

Erica shook her head. “No way. I’m not brave enough for that. I almost asked for his number the other day while we were both on the lift, but I couldn’t even get the words out.”

Leah leaned against the couch and folded her arms. “Well then, do you mind if I ask him? I’m not nearly as shy as you.”

Erica pressed her lips together. She would rather her best friend not fuck the man she was crushing on, even if nothing was ever going to come of it. But she couldn’t say that. “Go ahead, do what you like.”

Leah perked up. “Really? Well, I want to give you a fair chance first, since you called dibs first. Here, why don’t we go up and ask him now. I’ll go with you.”

Erica’s eyes widened. “What? Now? No!”

“Come on! If you don’t do it now, you never will.”

Leah began to pull on Erica’s hand. “No, seriously! I can’t!”

Leah narrowed her eyes. “Fine, then I’ll go up and ask for you. I’ll try to not let slip too many embarrassing details.”

Leah ran out the door, and Erica followed. “Leah, you monster! Stop it! Fine, I’ll do it!”

Leah smirked over her shoulder. “I knew you had it in you.”

They got into the lift and pushed the button to his top floor penthouse. Erica chewed on her nails. “He’s probably not even home.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about.”

They arrived at his floor and stepped out. Leah took Erica’s hand and dragged her forward, as though she thought her friend was about to turn around and bolt. Erica’s heart was beating at three times its normal rate. But as they approached the door, she immediately knew something was off. The door stood ajar, at least a few inches. Erica pulled Leah to a stop.

“Leah, look. The door is open,” she whispered.

Leah frowned. “Yeah, that’s weird. Maybe he’s hurt?”

“Or maybe there’s an invader in there right now! I don’t want to get shot.”

Leah shook her head. “It doesn’t look like it was broken into. If he’s hurt, and we save him, I’m sure he would be ever so thankful for us. It would be the perfect meet cute!”

Erica chewed her lip, and before she could answer, Leah was walking to door. She followed her friend in silence as she pushed the door open. Both girls held their breath as they walked into the flat. It was spotless and sparse. As they walked further in, they entered what looked like a nursery. Potted plants grew all over the room, reaching up to the roof. They were beautiful. They walked further in silence. As they entered the next room, they heard something. They froze. It sounded like… a groan. Erica gasped. Maybe he was hurt after all. They walked more quickly through what looked like an office and entered a bedroom. And that was as far as Erica made it. 

It hadn’t been a groan she had heard, but a moan. The man in black, well, he wasn’t wearing black now. He wasn’t wearing anything. A massive black bed took up most of the room, and the man in black was on top of it. And beneath him was another man. The other man looked a bit older, though that could just be because of his white blonde hair. The man in black held the other by the ankles, allowing the others feet to rest on his shoulders. And for lack of a better phrase, he was riding him like a wild stallion.   
Erica knew she should turn away and run from the flat. This was wrong of her. She was invading these men’s privacy. Yet, she found her feet planted firmly to the ground, and the space between her legs feeling rather damp. Leah seemed to be of the same mind. She was transfixed by the red-haired man. His back muscles arched as he pressed into his partner, and from this angle she could see that his eyes were focused on the man beneath him. He smiled as the white-haired man arched his back. 

“Oh, oh my love, yes, don’t stop.”

The red-haired man leaned down and practically purred. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Angel.”

That did something to Erica’s insides. She found that her mouth was full of saliva and quickly swallowed it. She watched as his hand worked up and down on, what she would consider, a much larger than average cock. And that went for both men. The man beneath him suddenly bucked his hips up. 

“Oh, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley!”

“Yes, that’s it, come for me my love. I love you; I love you so much.”

The red-haired mans, Crowley apparently, body shook as well as he orgasmed inside his lover. When he finished he collapsed beside him with a laugh. The white haired mans eyes were still closed as he took deep breaths. It finally occurred to Erica that she should leave. Before she could even move, however, Crowley spoke. 

“I hope you two ladies got quite the show.”

Erica gasped as he lifted his heard to look at them. She hadn’t seen him put them on, but he was suddenly wearing those sunglasses. Erica wanted to say something, but found her tongue was rather heavy. Even Leah looking horrified, but she was able to speak.

“I’m so sorry. Your door was open, and we were worried you were hurt.”

The white-haired man sat up abruptly and pulled the sheet over himself, looking quite embarrassed. Erica suddenly felt like a monster. She had walked into a house that wasn’t her own and peeped on a poor unsuspecting couple. Did this make her a predator?

Crowley climbed out of the bed, and he was suddenly wearing pants. When had put those on? He strolled over to a dresser and began to pour a glass of brown liquid. “And what exactly brought you to my door, Erica?”

Erica’s heart jumped at her name. So, he did know who she was.

The white-haired man frowned. “Crowley, do you know these young women?”

“Oh, sorry Aziraphale. That one,” he pointed to Erica, “is my downstairs neighbor. The other, I believe is her friend.”

“Oh,” the man, Aziraphale, smiled. “Well, I’ve never met any of your neighbors. It’s very kind of you two to come and check on my dear Crowley. But there is no need to worry.”

Erica found her voice. “Um, yes, I’m so sorry. We didn’t mean to spy. We should have left the moment we saw what was really going on.”

Crowley titled his head. “Why didn’t you?”

Leah swallowed. “We were just… surprised.”

“Mmm, are you sure that’s it?” Crowley growled.

“Crowley, what are you saying?” Aziraphale asked. 

“They came here to ask me to fuck them, and they were turned on when they saw us.”

Aziraphale’s eye widened. “Ah, I see.”

Erica sputtered. “Wha- what, no that’s, that’s not true! We just… we just…” She could think of nothing. How had he known that? Was he listening in on them?

Crowley poured another glass and sauntered over to his lover to hand him the glass. “I can feel the lust practically rolling off them. They’re both quite pent up the poor things. Just looking for a bit of release.”

Erica knew her face must be bright red. She also knew that she should just walk out. But a larger part of her couldn’t help but think, where was he going with this? He leaned down close to his partner. 

“I think we should help them.”

Aziraphale lifted his eyebrows. “Crowley, I don’t know if that’s appropriate.”

“Oh, come on, let’s spice things up. Besides, you’ll be doing a good deed. If they leave here in this state, who knows what sort of debauchery they’ll fall into.”

Aziraphale lowered his eyebrows. “Well when you put it that way… I’m afraid it’s been quite a few years since I’ve laid with a woman, but I’m sure it’s like riding a bicycle. Well… alright, if they really want to.”

Erica and Leah had listened to the conversation in stunned silence. Were they seriously discussing what she thought they were discussing?

Crowley turned to them with that devilish smile. “Would you ladies care to join us? In bed, that is.”

Erica’s breath hitched. Despite herself, she could feel the space between her legs beginning to dampen again. She looked to Leah and saw that she was smiling, a glint in her eyes. 

Without saying a word, she walked forward and threw off her top. 

“I thought you would never ask.”

An hour later they both stumbled out of the flat, feeling dazed and very lightheaded. They managed to make it to the lift before collapsing. Lean puts her hand into her considerably messed up hair and closed her eyes. 

“What was that?”

Erica shook her head. “It was… I mean it was good. Better than good, that was fantastic.”

“Well, yeah, but I mean what even happened. I swear I started out with Crowley, but then by the end of it I was with, um,”

“Aziraphale.” 

“Yeah, Aziraphale. And I think at some point I was with you? And I think they were watching? Or maybe doing something to each other? But I have no memory of switching around or doing anything. It was just… good.”

Erica nodded. She wasn’t going to question it. She dropped her head back against the wall of the lift. “Crap.”

“What?”

“How the hell am I supposed to fuck someone else when I’ve had that.”  
***************************************************  
“Crowley?” 

“Hmm?” Crowley was lounging with his head resting on Aziraphale’s lap as they watched tv.

“Did you leave the door open on purpose?”

Crowley looked up at him with far too much innocence. “Why would you think that?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “How did you know what they were coming to ask you?”

A slow smile crept across Crowley’s face. “Well, if you must know, I’ve been able to feel the lust rolling off that poor girl for a year. It’s been getting stronger. I felt them coming up the lift, and well, I thought it might be fun. I was right wasn’t I?”

Aziraphale gave him a disapproving look, but it melted into a smile. “You wily old serpent. Let’s not make it a habit of seducing mortals.”

Crowley sat up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry, Angel. I’ll never desire anyone but you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't sure if I should actually include the sex scene with his neighbors. I might write it an add it in later, if you guys want it. Let me know! Thanks.


End file.
